


Warm Machine

by dottie4869



Series: Holmescest合集 [3]
Category: Sherlock BBC
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-29
Updated: 2019-12-29
Packaged: 2021-02-27 12:13:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,977
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22016932
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dottie4869/pseuds/dottie4869
Series: Holmescest合集 [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1584760
Kudos: 1





	Warm Machine

John双手撑着膝盖，挣扎着看向在地上忙活的侦探，“你不会是在开玩笑吧？”

“我没有你那么糟糕的幽默感。”Sherlock头也没抬，语气里就夹杂了白眼。

“天知道我多希望这只是个玩笑！我们被困在地铁里这个该死的车厢，你要拆这个天杀的炸弹，而现在你——做了我两年舍友，又假死了两年的我掏心掏肺的朋友——说你自己是个机器人！”

“半个。我说了管理我理性的那部分大脑已被一团电线掌管，而负责我情感的那部分还是血肉之躯。”侦探说着又咔嚓剪掉一根黄线。

John知道现在科技已很发达，许多肢体残缺的病人会安上仿生机器假肢，而将这种技术运用到大脑上也不是情理之外的事。

“你……能专心拆吗？有什么事等我们安全了再说？”

“没关系，”Sherlock不知道又按了哪个开关，定时炸弹滴滴响了两声，John的心快被这声音捏碎了。“我的大脑各司其职，属于机器的那部分正精密地研究如何拆弹，另一部分的我可以与你正常交谈。”他又剪了一根线，看着仍旧在倒计时的电子屏歪着嘴角笑了一下，华生医生实在看不懂进展如何。

“要么停下，要么提问。”

好吧，毕竟那一肚子的问题正在折磨前军医可怜的神经。

“你为什么……要告诉我这个？”他们认识了这么多年，Sherlock对此没有透露一丁点信息。

“假死的这两年我没有告知你，这让我付出了代价，对于这件事我不想隐瞒了。”Sherlock鼻子上的伤口还没完全愈合，John不由得感到一阵歉意，但随即又被他积压许久的愤恨缠绕着——谁会面对假死两年音信全无又嬉皮笑脸突然出现的朋友还能心平气和？所以前军医对那一拳毫不后悔。

“那你的大脑会和机器……打架吗？”

“有趣又专业的形容，医生。是的，我会经常和掌握理性的那团电线意见相左，所以我们总想说服对方，这也是你平时觉得我有点神经质的原因。而Mycroft就不会有这种烦恼。”

侦探剪断的线越来越多，只剩关键的几根在让倒计时的数字变化，他的手依然稳定，John决定说说话来转移注意力，他的心脏要蹦出来了。

“我平时做决定也会有挣扎，每个人都会这样。”有个可怕的念头突然在John心中一闪，“等等，你说Mycroft？！”

“高超的推理，John.我哥哥是个完全的机器人，他大脑中的情感部分全被剔除了，机器掌管理性的那部分，自由地驱使他的身体。”

John干脆靠在扶手上，他得大声喘气以消化这个信息，“……那他的身体呢？”

“身体只是运输管道，与大脑相比不值一提。不过他的身体还是妈咪给的。”

“你的意思是说，我们这个国家的运转，依靠、依靠一个——”

“我不觉得这是个问题。如果国家交给你经常看的古罗马斗兽场肥皂剧的主角们来管理，那才需要担忧。”

“那是议会辩论，Sherlock.”医生虚弱地反驳。

“随你怎么想。”

John回想起永远不会出错的Mycroft，他睿智冷静，甚至有点冷酷，让这样的人掌控国家其实也没什么不好。

“你哥哥他之前也是这样吗？像个机器？”

Sherlock的眼神变得柔和，“他是更好的那个，从一出生就是，我得承认。”

John不知道侦探是觉得没有感情更好，还是相反。Sherlock似乎恍惚回到了过去，他的手依然有序地忙活着，脸上若有似无地挂着微笑。

他只沉浸了那么一小会儿——“你还想问我们是为什么会变成这样。”  
医生摸着鼻子，侦探总能看穿别人的心思。

“因为可卡因。”

Sherlock说得云淡风轻，John不甚清楚侦探的这段历史，他知道这个话题是禁区，该就此打住。

可Sherlock说了下去，像是在讲别人的故事，“那时我们都很糟糕，你想象不到的糟糕。我必须接受手术，不然毒品就会毁坏我的脑袋。而我哥哥不能容忍自己有弱点，光是去掉负责感性的区域还不够，他让电脑模拟他的知识和思维方式，让机器彻底接管他的理性，Mycroft的大脑没有血肉，他不给自己任何退路。”

John张了张口，却不知道该说什么。如果Mycroft有弱点的话，那唯有一种可能，这世上只与他互相契合的弟弟。

“他那时候究竟有多恨我，我无从知道，现在也问不出来了。”Sherlock的语气释然，毕竟已经过去这么多年。

“Mycroft不会恨你，永远不会。”医生万分肯定这一点。

Sherlock身边一片狼藉，满是螺丝电线，他就像坐在世界中央的一座孤岛。

“他还保留着记忆吗？”

“当然，只是他回想起来的时候无法体会当时的心情了。”那些亲吻与触碰，他知道发生过，也仅仅是知道了。

“他一定还会把你和其他人区别开来，我是说，你们的关系如此地……错综复杂。”

“不，我想他对我的态度就是对生物学上血缘关系的理解，他向来觉得那很无聊。”

Sherlock已经拆得只剩红蓝两条线，他盯着它们研究了一会儿，突然跳起来掀开车厢的坐垫，下面赫然排列着整齐的炸药。

John一口气差点没接上，“这是为什么？！我们调查了整个供电系统，沿线索一路找到了这里，结果看到了一车厢炸药！”

侦探掏出手机拨了一个号码，那边几乎是立刻就接了起来，倒计时60秒。

“剪断红线会让这个车厢爆炸，剪断蓝线会让全国停电，抢修最快也要半小时。停电的会是国会大厦、证券交易所、海军指挥中心、你的办公室，洲际导弹只需十五分钟就可以飞到英格兰。两条普通的人命和国家利益，我理性和感性两部分会打成平手。善良忠诚又珍爱生命的华生医生会纠结很久直到两地都被引爆，因此我需要你的意见。而你是一个冷血的机器，一辈子忠于女王和国家，所以——”

红色塑胶被剪刀压得凹陷，倒计时如同丧钟。

John的那声Wait还没脱出口，电话那头就回答——

“蓝色，剪断蓝色那根，Sherlock.”

Mycroft的声调没有起伏，他的语速只比平时快了千分之一毫秒，普通人不会察觉到。

Sherlock无声地笑，像纯粹的小孩，John还没见过这样快乐的侦探，遇到难度接近满分的案子也没有。

“好。再见，Micky.”

信号断了，整个办公室陷入了黑暗。

Mycroft把手机放在桌上，靠在舒服的办公椅上等快速跳动的心脏慢慢平复。

Mycroft的大脑或许是冰冷的，但他的心温暖有力地跳动，不是只保持一个频率的机器。那个地方属于Sherlock，失去他会让Mycroft心碎。

秘书来敲门了，Mycroft站起来整理领带，英格兰需要他。

END


End file.
